


【双黄】日常小片段（八）——听说302小渤不在？不存在的

by koualiang



Series: 【双黄】日常小片段 [8]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koualiang/pseuds/koualiang
Summary: 短信体。赠 @北边飘来的小彩云 的小渤宠师爷（吧）。贼短。时间都是八阿哥。





	【双黄】日常小片段（八）——听说302小渤不在？不存在的

**Author's Note:**

> 平行世界，与真人无关。

 

 

黄渤 6:30AM

早上好老狐狸，开录了吗？

 

黄磊 6:31AM

早安小渤。我这都开始四个小时了，佛山早上贼热。

 

黄渤 6:35AM

你睡了吗？

 

黄磊 6:36AM

睡了一会，你不在老惦记着你。

 

黄磊 6:38AM

我在看艺兴和小迅比武，看样子艺兴能赢。

 

黄渤 6:40AM

少贫。给我讲讲规则。

 

黄渤 6:41AM

一会就得去忙了，昨天觉得剧本有点不合适的地方，又改了下。

 

黄磊 6:47AM

规则里面的套路我还没想清楚，就是七种武功，我们每个人要去学，学完了打擂台，赢了的人可以拿走输了的人的武功或者其他的什么惩罚。

 

黄磊 6:48AM

都这会了还改

 

黄渤 6：49AM

那估计就是一个武功克一个，最后形成一个圈

 

黄渤 6:50AM

诶对了，沙溢怎么样？他前两天问我来着，我说让他跟着你。

 

黄磊 6:53AM

……你不早说

 

黄渤 6:54AM

你都坑完了？

 

黄磊 6:55AM

知我者小渤[爱心]

 

黄渤 6:56AM

少来这套。

 

黄磊 7:01AM

小沙早上来我房间，说他被师徒四人笑醒了，能不能在我这睡一会。我一想正好我床头吊着一水球也不能浪费，就让他躺床上了

 

黄渤 7:02AM

10''（哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈）

 

黄渤 7:03AM

你好好带着人家玩，我都跟人打过包票的。

 

黄磊 7:20AM

我带他去找秘籍了，大傻子被红雷骗的啥也不剩了。

 

黄渤 7:20AM

我去忙了，你好好玩。

 

黄磊 7:21AM

你不在，我没心情玩。

 

黄渤 9:28AM

三岁，回来补偿你。

 

黄磊 9:36AM

你的戏重要，录节目少两期也没关系。昨天晚上严敏说你不来正好，可以请很多嘉宾了。

 

黄渤 9:36AM

卧槽！

 

黄渤 9:37AM

看样子有必要找他谈谈了。

 

黄磊 9:56AM

15''（艾玛，我这刚练完大力金刚腿和金钟罩，贼累）

 

黄渤 10:10AM

[笑]你快找找有没有吸星大法，特别适合你

 

黄磊 10:11AM

小渤你这是在暗示我吗

 

黄渤 10:23AM

晚上回家你就知道是不是了[笑]

 

黄磊 10:40AM

我练好了，师父说我天赋异禀。

 

黄渤 11:02AM

师父厉害呀，这都能给他看出来

 

黄渤 11:03AM

果然还是姓氏暴露了你

 

黄磊 11:30AM

咱俩可一个姓

 

黄磊 5:32PM

忙完了，一会飞青岛

 

黄渤 7:52PM

快到家了。

 

 

END 


End file.
